


Soul and Skin

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my LJ, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "touch"

* * *

  
_touch_  
-verb  
1\. to come into contact with and perceive (something), as the hand or the like does.  


* * *

It’s late at night, and they’re playing one of their favorite games in the dark heat of Roy’s bedroom. The window’s thrown open to allow fresh air and moonlight into the room and they’re both stripped down.

Roy is stretched out on his back, his eyes closed and Ed is lying on his side, palm flat against Roy’s flank as he slowly strokes down his side. They’ve done this before; Ed knows the skin under his hand as well as his own and is therefore not surprised when Roy’s eyebrows crease ever so slightly and he murmurs, “There.”

“Here?” Ed asks, the tips of his fingers brushing upwards. Roy shakes his head, and Ed moves his hand down again. “Here.”

 _Here_ is where the skin turns rough and mottled – even in the moonlight, Ed can see it’s discolored. _Here_ is where Roy burned himself in order to stay alive. _Here_ is where Roy can no longer feel Ed’s touch.

Ed rolls over, cranes his head, and presses a kiss to the skin. Roy doesn’t even flinch, and Ed shifts his ministrations higher, just to make sure he gets the message.


End file.
